1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub that uses conventional tangential spokes.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. Recently, the braking systems for bicycles have included the use of disc brakes. The use of disc brakes has resulted in modifications to the bicycle hub of the bicycle wheel so that a brake rotor can be mounted thereon.
The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with flanges that are used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with an enlarged head or flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipples are installed in nipple holes formed in the rim. The spokes are inserted sideways through the holes in the hub flange until the enlarged heads of the spokes engage the areas surrounding the holes in the hub flange. The male threads on the ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim.
When the hub is a brake disc hub or is a rear hub, installation and/or replacement of the spokes can be difficult. In the case of a disk brake hub, one end of the hub usually has a rotor mounting portion. Often, the rotor mounting portion is a plurality of blind bores that receive bolts to directly mount the brake disc rotor to the end of the hub. Thus, the brake disc rotor makes it difficult to insert the spokes in a sideways direction. Likewise, if the hub is a rear hub, the sprockets can be obstacles to install or replace spokes.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub in which the spokes are easily installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that can use conventional tangential spokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that is relatively lightweight in that no spoke flanges are needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that can be used to mount a brake disc rotor thereto.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle hub for use with tangential bicycle spokes having a straight section and a bent end with an enlarged head such that straight section extends at an angle of about 95xc2x0 relative to the bent end. The bicycle hub includes a hub axle and a hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle rotatably supported therein, an external surface, an internal surface and a set of first spoke openings. The first spoke openings are circumferentially arranged around the hub body and extend between the external and internal surfaces. Each of the first spoke openings has an insertion portion and a retaining portion. Each insertion portion has a large width that is so dimensioned to permit the enlarged head of a tangential spoke to pass therethrough. Each retaining portion has a width that is so dimensioned smaller than the width of the insertion portion to retain the enlarged head of the tangential spoke therein. The internal surface has an internal head receiving seat located adjacent each of the retaining portions of the first spoke openings and an internal abutment arranged between each of the insertion portions and each of the head receiving seats.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle hub for use with tangential bicycle spokes having a straight section and a bent end with an enlarged head such that straight section extends at an angle of about 95xc2x0 relative to the bent end. The bicycle hub includes a hub axle and a hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported therein, an external surface, an internal surface and a set of first spoke openings. The first spoke openings are circumferentially arranged around the hub body and extend between the external and internal surfaces. Each of the first spoke openings has an insertion portion and a retaining portion. Each insertion portion has a large width that is so dimensioned to permit the enlarged head of a tangential spoke to pass therethrough. Each retaining portion has a width that is so dimensioned smaller than the width of the insertion portion to retain the enlarged head of the tangential spoke therein. The internal surface has an internal head receiving seat located adjacent each of the retaining portions of the first spoke openings and an internal abutment arranged between each of the insertion portions and each of the head receiving seats. The external surface, the head receiving seats and the abutments are dimensioned and configured to retain the bent ends of the spokes in the retaining portions of the first spoke openings.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle hub for use with tangential bicycle spokes having a straight section and a bent end with an enlarged head such that straight section extends at an angle of about 95xc2x0 relative to the bent end. The bicycle hub includes a hub axle and a hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported therein, an external surface, an internal surface and a set of first spoke openings. The first spoke openings are circumferentially arranged around the hub body and extend between the external and internal surfaces. Each of the first spoke openings has an insertion portion and a retaining portion. Each insertion portion has a large width that is so dimensioned to permit the enlarged head of a tangential spoke to pass therethrough. Each retaining portion has a width that is so dimensioned smaller than the width of the insertion portion to retain the enlarged head of the tangential spoke therein. The external surface has a flute portion extending from each of the retaining portions to form a recess in the external surface adjacent each of the retaining portions. The retaining portions and the flute portions are dimensioned and configured to retain the bent ends of the spokes in the retaining portions of the first spoke openings.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.